The invention relates to a carrier device for yarn or thread carrying twister or bobbin tubes or use, for example in a yarn or thread processing machine.
Such carrier devices are known wherein at least two such tubes are disposed axially, one above the other, on a substantially sleeve-shaped carrier member whose bottom end has a radially outwardly directed support surface and which, together with the tubes, is transportable as a unit.
Carrier devices of this kind are described in, for example, British Pat. specification No. 11 31 699 (German 1560257) and serve to facilitate the insertion of fully wound twister or bobbin tubes into the yarn or thread processing machine, and also enable the bobbins to be stored or collected along side the machine. The machine operator need only have bobbin units handy which contain the collected bobbins, so that, even after the double bobbin unit with the carrier device has been inserted into the yarn or thread processing machine, it is only necessary to thread the previously united threads of the two bobbins with a minimum of manipulations on the machine.
In the case of double bobbin units of this kind having a common carrier device, the individual threads of the two bobbins are generally drawn off overhead. In the known carrier device described in British Pat. specification No. 11 31 699, when the two bobbins or tubes are placed one on top of the other, the lower bobbin or tube is supported on the lower, radially outwardly directed support surface of the carrier member while the upper bobbin or tube placed onto the carrier member is supported by the lower tube.
In various yarn and thread processing machines, such as double twist machines, it is already known to place a double arrangement of two bobbins directly onto a machine part, such as a bobbin carrier, forming a part of the yarn or thread processing machine. In this connection, it is known from, for example, German Offenlegungsschrift 15 10 976, to use disc-shaped pull-off aids which are disposed of either between the two bobbins placed one above the other, or above the upper bobbin, in order to prevent, as far as possible, the thread from sliding along the bobbins when the thread is being drawn off. Pull-off aids of this kind can be either rigid guide discs, or alternatively, resilient guide discs.
In the case of a double twist machine with a single bobbin placed onto the bobbin carrier, it is known from, for example, German Auslegeschrift 12 27 811, to rotatably mount a resilient guide disc above the bobbin by means of ball bearings. This rotatably mounted guide disc is rotated by the thread sliding along its outer circumference.
An object of the present invention is to provide a carrier device for at least two twister or bobbin tubes, placed axially one above the other, such that it is possible to mount an associated disc-shaped pull-off aid without impairing the slipping-on of the lower tube and of an upper tube.
In accordance with the present invention, the carrier device includes a support surface which is located in the central region of the carrier member and whose circumference is smaller than the inner circumference of the lower twister or bobbin tube to enable the latter tube to be slipped onto the carrier member, and an annular or disc-shaped pull-off aid which is slipped onto, or can be slipped onto, the latter support surface.
In disassembling a carrier device constructed in this manner, the pull-off aid can be removed upwardly from the carrier member, and the lower twister tube or bobbin can then be removed over the pull-off aid support surface. In assembling the device, after the lower tube or bobbin has been slipped on or mounted, the annular or disc-shaped pull-off aid can be slipped onto the carrier member until it abuts against the support surface. The upper tube or bobbin is then slipped on. Preferably, the support surface for the pull-off aid is shaped such that the pull-off aid is located at a distance above the lower twister or bobbin tube.